The present invention relates to an attractant miticide and a capturing device for the elimination of parasites in the field of sanitation. In particular, the invention relates to a safe attractant miticide and a mite capturing device containing no harmful petroleum-based chemical substances.
With the proliferation of mites in indoor carpets, straw mats, mattresses, beds, rugs, automobile fabrics, etc. in modern home environments, such mites are increasingly being implicated as the cause of atopic dermatitis, bronchial asthma and similar conditions.
As living styles become more Westernized, to include sashes and the like, environments are being provided that are more ideal for mites to live in and the proliferation of mites is promoted, such that it is becoming a major issue to deal with these health-threatening mites.
Methods for elimination of mites that have been proposed include the extermination of mites by spraying miticides that are chemical pesticides containing mixtures of petroleum-based chemical substances, and capturing mites using attractants.
Conventional miticides, however, are highly toxic and the extermination of mites by spraying of such chemicals has the side-effect of polluting the inhabited environment while also posing a risk for children and infants. They cannot be used on beddings, and therefore the mites are left undisturbed in their main living sites. In addition, cheletidaes and acarid mites are virtually unaffected by pesticides, and there has been no means of capturing and exterminating all such types of mites.
In view of the foregoing points and in order to solve the foregoing problems, it is a first object of the present invention to provide a safe attractant miticide and a mite capturing device, the attractant miticide comprising a mixture of a non-toxic feeding attractant, a non-toxic aromatic attractant and a non-toxic miticidal substance, and the mite capturing device being designed to capture mites by adhering the attractant miticide to a capturing pouch or capturing mat, while containing no harmful petroleum-based chemical substances.
It is thereby possible to capture, exterminate and eliminate mites without harmful petroleum-based chemical substances, without polluting the inhabited environment with toxins and without posing a risk to children and infants, it being also suitable for beddings which are the primary living sites of mites.
It is another object of the invention to provide an attractant miticide and capturing device comprising a food-flavored feeding attractant to attract different types of mites, a food aroma additive-type ester-based aromatic attractant such as geranyl, and a miticidal substance such as silica gel; this makes it possible to capture various types of mites and to eliminate a source of allergens.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a mite capturing device designed to capture and kill mites, which is produced by forming a mite capturing device into a cushion-like, mat-like, sheet-like or rod-like capturing pouch or capturing mat using cotton or a knitted or nonwoven fabric which is easily penetrable by mites, and setting in the capturing device a non-toxic attractant miticide containing a non-toxic miticidal substance.
In particular there is provided a new, hitherto non-existent means allowing capture and elimination of mites by attraction to woven fabrics, nonwoven fabrics and cotton, which means can be easily set at locations that are the primary living sites of mites, such as near floors such as rugs, straw mats, etc., in beddings such as floor mattresses and bed mattresses, in indoor fabric products and the like, in a manner allowing easy approach by mites, to thus capture various types of mites and eliminate a source of allergens.
It is still yet another object of the invention to form a capturing device by adhering a non-toxic attractant miticide containing a non-toxic miticidal substance to a padding or other type of sheet by evenly spraying or coating, and inserting the sheet into a capturing pouch or wedging it into a capturing mat, thus allowing the mite capturing device to be easily fabricated and allowing mites to be attracted and captured without polluting the inhabited environment.
It is still yet another object of the invention to fabricate a mite capturing device by forming a capturing pouch or capturing mat of a slightly rough woven fabric such as a towel or knitted fabric, and attracting and capturing numerous mites of different types by non-toxic means and killing them regardless of their type.
It is still yet another object of the invention to display the condition of captured mites in a mite capturing device on an internet web site, so that the condition of captured mites can be viewed readily to promote sales of the mite capturing device. It is still yet another object of the invention to display the condition of captured mites on an internet web site along with an explanation of the method of using the mite capturing device in various locations, to allow the aforementioned effects to be exhibited by effective use of the mite capturing device by consumers.
The present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter.